Big Show/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Big Show has participated in. 2005 *Royal Rumble WWE Championship JBL beat The Big Show and Kurt Angle *No Way Out WWE Championship JBL beat The Big Show in a Barwired steel cage match *Wrestlemania Akebono beat The Big Show *Judgement Day Carlito pinned The Big Show *Unforgiven The Big Show pinned Gene Snitsky *No Mercy *Taboo Tuesday The Big Show & Kane beat Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch *Survivor Series John Bradhsaw Layfield, Rey Mysterio, Batista, Randy Orton, & Bobby Lashley (Team Smackdown) beat Shawn Michaels, Carlito, The Big Show, Kane & Chris Masters (Team Raw) in an “elimination” match. Orton was the sole survivor. *Armaggedon The Big Show & Kane beat Mysterio & Batista 2006 *New Years Revolution Triple H Def. Big Show *Royal Rumble Rey Mysterio won a "royal rumble" **Also in the match were: Shelton Benjamin, Chris Benoit, The Big Show, Booker T, Carlito, Jonathon Coachman, Simon Dean, Eugene, Ric Flair, Goldust, Sylvan Grenier, Chavo Guerrero, Matt Hardy, Orlando Jordan, Kane, Bobby Lashley, Chris Masters, Joey Mercury, Shawn Michaels, Trevor Murdoch, Johnny Nitro, Randy Orton, Psicosis, Road Warrior Animal, Super Crazy, Tatanka, Triple H, Rob Van Dam, and Viscera. *Wrestlemania World Tag Team Championship (WWE) The Big Show & Kane beat Chris Masters & Carlito *Great American Bash The Undertaker beat The Big Show *SummerSlam ECW Champ The Big Show pinned Sabu *Unforgiven Shawn Michaels & Triple H beat The Big Show, Vince & Shane McMahon in a "handicap hell in a cell" *No Mercy *Cyber Sunday *Survivor Series John Cena, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Kane, & Bobby Lashley beat The Big Show, Umaga, MVP, Test, & Fit Finlay in an "elimination" match. Cena & Lashley were the survivors. 2008 *Wrestlemania Floyd Mayweather Def. Big Show *Backlash The Big Show Def. The Great Khali *One Night Stand The Big Show beat CM Punk, John Morrison, Chavo Guerrero and Tommy Dreamer *Night of Champions Mark Henry beat The Big Show and Kane *SummerSlam The Big Show pinned Bam Neely *No Mercy The Big Show TKO The Undertaker *Cyber Sunday The Undertaker beat The Big Show in a "last man standing" *Survivor Series The Undertaker beat The Big Show in a "casket" match 2009 *Royal Rumble 2009 Lost the Royal Rumble match *No Way Out 2009 Triple H won an Elimination Chamber to win the WWE Title. *Wrestlemania XXV John Cena def. Edge and Big Show for the WWE Championship *Backlash 2009 didn't compete in a match but cost John Cena the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE) by chokeslaming him off the stage into a light *Judgment Day 2009 John Cena def. The Big Show *Extreme Rules 2009 John Cena def. The Big Show in a submission match *July 26-Night of Champions: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated Legacy to retain the Unified Tag Team titles *August 23-Summerslam: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated Cryme Tyme to retain the Unified Tag Team titles *September 13-Breaking Point: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated MVP & Mark Henry to retain the Tag Team titles *October 4-Hell in a Cell: Chris Jericho & The Big Show defeated Batista & Rey Mysterio to retain the Tag Team titles *October 25-Bragging Rights: Team Smackdown defeated Team Raw *November 22-Survivor Series: The Undertaker beat Big Show and Chris Jericho in a Triple Threat Match to retain the World title *December 13-TLC: DX defeated Chris Jericho & Big Show to win the Unified Tag Team Championships 2010 *January 31-Royal Rumble: Big Show entered at #22, Eliminated by R-Truth *March 28-Wrestlemania 26: Show-Miz defeated John Morrison & R-Truth to retain the Tag Team titles *April 25-Extreme Rules: The Hart Dynasty defeated Show-Miz *May 23-Over The Limit: Big Show defeated Jack Swagger by DQ *June 20-Fatal 4 Way: Rey Mysterio defeated Jack Swagger and The Big Show and C.M. Punk in a Fatal 4 Way to win the World Heavyweight title *July 18-Money in the Bank: Big Show participated in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match *August 15-Summerslam: The Big Show defeated C.M. Punk & Luke Gallows & Joey Mercury in a Handicap match *September 19-Night of Champions: Big Show defeated C.M. Punk *October 24-Bragging Rights: Team Smackdown defeated Team Raw *November 21-Survivor Series: Rey Mysterio & The Big Show were the survivors in the Survivor Series Elimination Match 2011 *January 30-Royal Rumble: Big Show entered at #35, Eliminated by Ezekiel Jackson *February 20-Elimination Chamber: Edge defeated Big Show, Rey Mysterio, Kane, Drew McIntyre and Wade Barrett in the Elimination Chamber *April 3-WrestleMania XXVII: Big Show, kane, Santino Marella and Kofi Kingston defeated The Corre *May 1-Extreme Rules: Kane and Big Show defeated Wadre Barrett and Ezekiel Jackson in a Lumber Jack match for the WWE Tag Team Championship *May 22-Over the Limit: Big Show and Kane defeated CM Punk and Mason Ryan in a Tag Team match to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship *June 19-Capitol Punishment: Alberto Del Rio defeated Big Show *July 17-Money in the Bank: Mark Henry defeated Big Show *October 23-Vengeance: Mark Henry vs Big Show ended in no contest *November 20-Survivor Series: Big Show defeated Mark Henry by disqualification for the World Heavyweight Championship *December 18-TLC: Big Show defeated Mark Henry for the World Heavyweight Championship *December 18-TLC: Daniel Bryan cashed in his Money in the Bank contract on Big Show to win the World Heavyweight Championship 2012 *January 29-Royal Rumble: Big Show entered at #30, eliminated by Randy Orton *February 19-Elimination Chamber: Daniel Bryan defeated Big Show, Santino Marella, Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes and the Great Khali in an Elimination Chamber Match for the World heavyweight Championship *April 1-WrestleMania XXVIII: Big Show defeated Cody Rhodes for the Intercontinental Championship *April 29-Extreme Rules: Cody Rhodes defeated Big Show in a Tables match for the Intercontinental Championship *June 17-No Way Out: John Cena defeated Big Show in a Steel Cage match *July 15-Money in the Bank: John Cena defeated Big Show, Kane, Chris Jericho and The Miz in a Money in the Bank Ladder match *August 19-SummerSlam: CM Punk defeated John Cena and Big Show in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship *October 28-Hell in a Cell: Big Show defeated Sheamus for the World Heavyweight Championship *November 18-Survivor Series: Sheamus defeated Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship *December 16-TLC: Big Show defeated Sheamus in a Chairs match for the World Heavyweight Championship 2013 *January 27-Royal Rumble: Alberto Del Rio defeated Big Show in a Last Man Standing match for the World Heavyweight Championship *February 17-Elimination Chamber: Alberto Del Rio defeated Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship *April 7-WrestleMania XXIX: The Shield defeated Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show in a Six-man tag team match *May 19-Extreme Rules: Randy Orton defeated Big Show in an Extreme Rules match 2015 2016 External links * The Big Show's profile Category:Wrestler event history